


[Podfic] Crossing the Bridge

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Something Made Them Do It, devil made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of rivkat's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i> for svmadelyn's prompt: I'd love to see some Sam/Dean, or, ah, Sam/Lucifer on the theme of an Indecent Proposal. The story came out as Lucifer + Sam/Dean.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Crossing the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossing the Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Title:** Crossing the Bridge  
 **Content notes:** incest, Devil makes them do it  
 **Length:** 24 minutes 31 seconds

  
 **download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/crossing-bridge)** (available as an mp3 and a podbook)

  
covers by me! I couldn't decide between the human and angel/demon versions. Both the mp3 and the podbook use the human one because it came first in the line-up on my computer, but the other is almost makes more sense with the story, so it's your call :)

dolls created with [chibimaker](http://www.dolldivine.com/chibi-maker.php)

 

 


End file.
